


Season's Greetings

by mmouse15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: Takes place during third year.





	Season's Greetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glovered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/gifts).



> Takes place during third year.

Harry walked with Ron toward their Potions class.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, dodging a group of first years.

"I dunno, she'll show up, she always does," Ron answered.

"I suppose so," Harry agreed. "Are we decorating for Christmas already?"

Ron looked at him oddly. "It's December, Harry. This is when the castle gets decorated every year."

Harry groaned. "I'm just losing track this year, I guess." He and Ron entered the room and headed for their table. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were already there, setting up their cauldrons. Harry and Ron slung their bags onto their stools and started unpacking their materials.

Snape swept in and everyone scrambled to their seats, books out and quills ready.

"Today, we are starting to learn the Confusing Concoction. Many of you will have difficulty with this potion, so I am allowing extra time to be sure the correct procedure is thoroughly covered. Turn to page 73 in your books. Miss Granger, glad you could join us."

"Sorry, Professor," Hermione was breathless as she quickly took the third seat at their table and set up her equipment.

"Indeed," Professor Snape continued the lesson, and Harry forced himself to focus. He was struggling this year, distracted by the whole Sirius Black situation, and Potions was already a difficult subject for him. He glanced back and saw that Neville was also struggling. He flicked a look toward Hermione, then back to Neville, and she nodded. Ron leaned over and pointed out an error in Harry's notes.

When the time came to brew the potion, Harry worked with Ron, copying what he did without trying to be obvious. Hermione was whispering advice to Neville, while Dean and Seamus were gleefully teasing each other.

"Mr. Finnigan, should this potion explode, I will let you explain what happened to the headmaster this time," Snape walked behind them. Abashed, Seamus ducked his head while Draco and Goyle laughed at their table.

"Yes, Professor," Seamus replied, and winced as Dean elbowed him in the ribs.

"Miss Granger, eyes on your own potion. Mr. Longbottom will do this potion himself," Snape continued toward the front of the room.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione replied, carefully adding her next ingredient.

"Now, the final component of this potion, once it has thickened, is the Confundus Charm," Snape told them. "If the potion is not thick enough, it won't hold the charm and the potion will be worthless. I have been told that you are all competent in this charm and will not need further instruction from me."

Everyone murmured an agreement, and Neville began stirring his cauldron harder. Harry was also struggling, while Hermione and Ron both had perfect potions. Harry glanced back just as Seamus' cauldron exploded. Startled, Harry knocked his cauldron over. Ron shoved their books off the table to get them away from the mess of Harry's potion. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle started coming over until Snape waved them off.

The rest of the class was chaos as Snape quickly waved his wand and cleaned up the exploded and spilled potions. Seamus was dazed, and looked over at Dean.

"Who are you?" Seamus asked.

Snape swooped over and snagged Seamus' arm. "You stupid boy! At least we know you brewed the potion correctly, Mr. Finnigan. Class dismissed. Mr. Thomas, if you would gather Mr. Finnigan's things?"

"Yes, sir," Dean replied as Snape led a confused Seamus out the door.

Everyone cleaned up their potions. This was not a classroom that anyone felt they could dawdle in, for fear of what Snape would do to them. Harry went around the table to gather his and Ron's books. The room was quiet as they trickled out.

Later that evening, Harry pulled out his potions book to look over the Confusing Concoction, trying to figure out where he'd gone wrong, and was surprised to find a scrap of parchment tucked into the front of his book. He picked up the scrap and read 'Merry Christmas, Harry.' Confused, Harry turned the scrap over and saw 'Draco Ma' and 'Charms' on the other side.

Why would Draco give him a Christmas greeting? Harry turned over the scrap again and saw that the handwriting matched. It was a specific greeting to him, in Draco's handwriting. Bemused, Harry tucked the scrap into the pages of the book and returned his attention to the potion.

The next morning, in the Great Hall, Harry saw Draco sitting by himself at the Slytherin table, reading a textbook. Harry deliberately chose to walk to the side of the Gryffindor table that shared an aisle with the Slytherin table. As he reached Draco, Harry pretended to stumble and brushed against Draco, muttering "Merry Christmas to you, too," as he did. He righted himself and took a seat, helping himself to breakfast.

Looking back, Harry saw Draco looking at him. Draco gave him a little smile, which Harry echoed, and returned to his breakfast. Harry looked back at his plate, a fizz of happiness bubbling through him.

Merry Christmas, indeed.

~fin


End file.
